twitter_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Twitter RolePlay: The Rules
Now, first note that RP (role-play) has existed on for so long. It has existed since 2008—2009 and it still does to the present day. However, the RP we know today has changed drastically, and even though many will disagree with me, it went terribly wrong. So many changes were done that it completely affected RP culture, and not in a good way. Corruption plagued role-play and many groups were affected by it. This problem started around late 2010-early 2011. Luckily, the rules of RP are still here. General What is RP? Well, generally, RP is role-playing, taking up the role of characters (and sometimes historical figures or made-up charatcers) and being the voice behind that person/character. Think of it as.... Acting! Yup! You're acting! IMPORTANT: NEVER talk about RP in public on the timeline because you want your fans and followers to think you're the actual character. There are only rare occasions when it's allowed. (In case of an emergency. But you should delete the tweets afterwards) The whole your writer talking is kinda dumb for various reasons. That stuff should be in the DM's where it's private. Personality Unfortunately, many people do not abide by this rule. Some people tend to use their writer's personality instead of their character's. The writer is responsible for staying in character and act the way their character would act. However, another interesting method, is to infuse their writer's personality with their character's, however, it should not be overdone. And if you're interacting with another user who's character is from not your universe, (say perhaps Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat meets Kratos from God of War) how would they interact? Before pressing that tweet button. Think about it? Would they share their interests? Or battle to the death? This might be difficult to think of but it's definitely not impossible. Interaction Drama ensues from interaction with the wrong users. And sometimes, you won't have to be the victim. You could be the CAUSE! Randomly going up to users and saying stuff like "hi" or "sup" isn't the proper way to salutate. And even worse. Don't do it in the middle of their conversations. A better way would be to do it when they're alone and tweeting in solitude or greet them with something that fills the character limit. Because clearly, tweeting one word and a greeting can generally be annoying. More importantly… HAVE GOOD GRAMMAR! We want to know what the hell you're saying!! And I'm not trying to stereotype here but lesser anime accounts seem to have this problem. Also, keep the slutty talk off the twitter timeline. Take it to the DM's. I'll be getting into action icons shortly... Following A user on twitter can tell a lot from who you are when you follow someone. So please, just keep it real. Remember… don't go following celebrities like Nicki Minaj or Justin Bieber because seriously, would YOUR RP CHARACTER follow them? You're that character! Don't go around following people that they're not familiar with. It is only acceptional if you support the concept of following back. Otherwise, just don't do it, guys. I want to remind you guys on something: if you're RPing character from a video game series, TV show, movie, comic, or what ever, PLEASE show your support for that series by following the COMPANY and DEVELOPERS! Problems to Avoid *Drama *Spamming the use of Action Icons – If it happens, ask them to stop. If they do not abide, simply block and report. Remorse will only hold you back.